Ninjago Possession:Alternate Ending
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Episode 52 Grave Danger. The ninja are fighting Morro at the First Spinjitzu Masters Grave like in the episode and instead of them all getting out safely, two of them don t get out with the others. Ninjago Possession but a different ending that I made.
1. Chapter 1

The ninja had just found Morro in the maze, and trapped him in the ice stalagmites and are now trying to figure out the third clue.

"You can't trap me. I'll find you ninja. Just wait, you'll see," Morro told them angrily.

The ninja turned away and started walking away from Morro.

"Quick, how do we get out of here?" Jay asked while walking.

Cole started to think about the clue Misako told them. "To move forward," Jay tripped on a crack in the ground, "don't look ahead."

Kai jumped and looked behind him as if he had heard something. Cole covered his eyes try to figure it out, Jay had figured it out.

"Don't look ahead," Jay said, "look BELOW!"

"There's light. Quick everyone dig," Kai ordered.

Everyone started digging, then fell right through the floor, into a different part of the cave systems and landed in on the ground which had a light teal, glowing goo.

"OW!" Jay whined.

The started walking and noticed something down a little ways. That made them run for it.

"What, what it is?" Jay yelled after the others.

Kai was panting but when he caught his breath, he gasped and stated, "It's him, the First Spinjitzu Master."

All the ninja got down on one knee to honor him. Then they look up.

"The realm crystal," Zane said and looked at Kai who nodded at him. He stood up and gently took the crystal, then raised it up to the sky. The realm crystal was light blue, and pulsing with power unknown to the ninja.

"How does it work?" Kai asked quickly.

"How it works is you hand over the Crystal or say goodbye to your friend." Morro said to the ninja, now out of Lloyd's body.

Lloyd opened his eyes and look at the ninja and weakly said "I'm sorry, I could stop him."

"So what'll it be?" Morro said still hold weak Lloyd.

"If we hand him the Crystal, he'll usher the rain of his master, cursing Ninjago and every realm," Zane said to the others.

"But if we don't, when has he ever made good on a threat. Look at Lloyd, he's to weak to protect himself," Cole told the others, Kai now worried.

Jay groaned "Either option totally stinks, what do you think Kai, what do we do?" Jay asked Kai.

Kai looked at Zane, who handed him the crystal.

"Looks like the decision is up to you Kai," Morro said, still hold Lloyd who had closed his eyes, "so choose." Morro then put the sword up to Lloyd's neck, ready to strike then and now.

Kai looked at the Crystal, the to Morro and Lloyd, try to come up with a plan.

Meanwhile, on the Destiny's Bounty, Misako was looking through a telescope, trying to find the ghosts. Wu walked up behind her and asked her, "Why so concerned?"

"Their ship went behind that rock five minutes ago, but still hasn't passed," Misako said worried.

"Raise the sails, Now!" Wu ordered to Misako.

Then the ghost ship came out from behind the rocks, at full speed towards the Destiny's Bounty. The soul archer fired one of his tracking arrows at the bounty.

"Nya!" Wu said, Nya start to create a giant wave to protect them, "If that arrow ghosts the bounty, there won't be much to stand on."

Nya was able to block the arrow with a wave.

Wu turned to Misako and said "hurry Misako, I said raise the sails."

"Not Misako, only Bansha," she said, being controlled by Bansha.

Back in the cave, things were getting a little intense between the ninja and Morro.

"Stop stalling and give me the realm crysta or else" Morro yelled at Kai, grow impatent.

"We're not stalling, we're thinking," Kai yelled back at Morro, he than turned around to the others and whispered, "he's right, I'm totally stalling, what are we going to do."

"This guy really chaps my hide, I swear, when this is all over," Cole said angrily, smacked his fists together and started to use his earth powers.

"Our powers," Kai noted, "now that Morro's out of Lloyd's body, they're starting to come back." Kai made a flame in his left hand.

Jay made lightning his left hand but it was hard for him to do. "Ya , but like Lloyd, they're weak, and we're in no position to fight back." Jay commented.

"Leave that to me," Kai told them, "be ready."

"Time's up," Morro yelled, "you leave me no choice." He was going to cut Lloyd in the neck.

"Wait!" Kai yelled while heating up the crystal with his fire powers, "we'll give you the realm crystal."

He through the realm crystal which was now really hot thanks to Kai. He laughed evilly, let go of Lloyd who fell to the ground, and Morro grabbed the crystal. It smoke in his hand and he let go of it, yelling in pain. The crystal then fell into the running water below.

"No! The crystal! What have you done!" Morro was yelling at the top of his lungs, not noticing Lloyd getting up until Lloyd kicked him.

Lloyd grunted and knocked the sword out of Morro`s hands. Morro then used his elemental powers of wind to blow Lloyd off the cliff into the running water below.

"Lloyd"`all four of the ninja yelled as Lloyd hit the water with a big splash. He came up thrashing try to stay above the water to breath.

Nya was holding up a wall of water blocking the arrows that the soul archer was firing constantly at them. Wu was fight Misako, who was still being controlled by Bansha.

Nya said to Wu, "I can`t keep this up."

"Bansha is controlling her and I can remember how to stop the spell," Wu told Nya.

"How`s this for a refresher," Nya yelled while firing water, from her hand, at Misako.

It splashed her in the back and she returned to her normal self.

"What. What`s happened." she asked Wu, who now was beside her.

Bansha now back on their boat, found that they just crashed into the rocks, so both ghosts abandon the boat.

Kai and Cole were chasing after Lloyd, who was in the river, heading for a waterfall.

"I can`t get to him, I can't swim," Kai told Cole, while reaching for Lloyd but missed.

"You can`t swim! I can`t touch the water," Cole said to Kai angrily, "I`m a ghost remember, you have a reflection, what happens to me!"

The crystal was still in the water.

Jay and Zane were try to stop Morro but they were more distracting him. Morro grabbed the sword and cornered Jay and Zane froze in with ice and it fell to the ground.

"Nice one Zane," Jay said.

Jay and Zane started to fight Morro. Morro swung at Jay, who jumped and dodged it. The it smacked into Zane, which knock some of the ice off of it.

Lloyd was now slowly going under the water.

"He`s going to drown," Cole painked.

"Ug, this is crazy, what am I doing," Kai said, then dived into the water and managed to pull Lloyd back up to the surface. Cole continued after both of them on land.

Jay shot lightning at Morro who dodged the attack and it hit Zane, temporarily shorting him out.

"Oh no,"Jay ran over to Zane to make sure he was OK. "Oh, Kai`s got Lloyd, but who's got Kai!"

Kai was now struggling to keep both him and Lloyd above the surface.

"Oh come on" Cole said impatiently.

"You have to grab them Cole," Zane yelled to Cole, then stood up, "before they both go over!

"Cole ran to the end of the river and looked down. It was so long that you couldn't see the bottom of it.

He gasped then reached out to grab Kai's hand but missed. Kai and Lloyd went over the waterfall to what everyone thought was their doom.

Kai and Lloyd were screaming as they fell.

Jay and Zane gasped and ran over to Cole only to see Kai and Lloyd were nowhere to be seen.

While they were distracted, Morro got the realm crystal. He then laughed evilly and they finally noticed he had the crystal.

"Come we have to stop him. It`s what they would have wanted," Cole said.

He looked at the others only to see Jay on his hands and knees in tears. He then saw Zane get down beside him.

"Come on. Let`s go back to the Bounty," Zane said to Jay, helping him to his feet. Cole felt bad and followed the two of them to the exit.

Morro had fled the area with his ghosts and Wu, Misako and Nya were looking for the ninja franticly, then Nya spotted Jay, Zane and Cole, but not Lloyd or her brother.

Jay, still in tears leaped over to the bounty and the other two followed him.

"Where`s my brother and," she stopped there and started to cry herself.

Zane told Wu and Misako that they had gone over a waterfall in the caves and Morro escaped with the crystal.

"This may be the end of ninjago and all the other the other realms." Wu said with sorrow.

Then he hugged Misako and Jay hugged Nya. Cole and Zane just looked at each other and though of Lloyd and Kai falling down the waterfall to their doom. Never to be seen again. Dead at the bottom of the waterfall. Or were they?


	2. Chapter 2

Kai woke up and immediately notice that he had survived the long fall. It was dark and he felt around trying to find out where he was. He felt someone's hand then heard Lloyd groan.

"Lloyd, are you OK?" Kai asked, worried that he wasn't.

"Kai, are we dead?" Lloyd said as he slowly sat up and looked around, only to see darkness.

"No Lloyd, we are alive somehow but I don't know where we are. Are you OK?" Kai asked again. He than made a little fire in his hand so he could see Lloyd. Lloyd's suit was soaked and so was his hair but besides that, he looked fine.

"I think so. What about you" he replied to Kai no looking at his face.

"I"m OK." Kai said.

They looked around and slowly got up. They looked at each other. All that they saw was the waterfall and the river continuing onwards through the caves.

"Why did you jump in to save me. You couldn't swim but you still did it," Lloyd said to Kai, "why?"

"I made a promise to look after you and I plan on keeping it. I wouldn't let you die on my watch." Kai replied. Then he gave Lloyd a nuggie which made them both start to laugh.

"Well then, How do you suppose we get out of here. I don't think the others know we are alive." Lloyd asked Kai.

Kai looked around to see that there were two ways to go. They either had to climb the rocks by the waterfall or follow the river and hope that it will lead them out.

"It would take forever to climb the waterfall so I think we should follow the river and see where it takes us. What do you say, Lloyd." Kai put his hand to Lloyd, hoping he'll agree.

Lloyd looked at Kai and nodded with confidence. He took Kai's hand and they smiled at each other.

"Let's find a way back to the others." Lloyd said proudly.

They turned and started alongside the river. They were coming back but were they going to be there on time.

Meanwhile, in stiix, Morro had returned to what used to be Ronins shop. He walk up to a podium.

He said "Now, let's shed a little light." He slammed down the crystal onto the podium. The crystal started to glow then suddenly, a portal appeared under it. Four ghost came out of it and one of them said, "It's good to be back."

"How long until the preeminent is ready," Morro said, not having any patients.

."Her power is still too strong to cross the ethereal divide," one replied. Another chimed in and said, "The longer the gateway stays open, the stronger it becomes. We must prepare for her arrival."

"Then what are we waiting for, let the festivities begin." Morro told the ghosts.

The portal floated upward to the ceiling and more and more ghosts started coming out. Stiix Was under attack. Everyone started to panic and yell and scream. A ghost possessed a little kids dragon. The ghost were everywhere. and there were ghost like dragons in the sky watching this all happen.

The Destiny's Bounty landed at what was Steep Wisdom, Wu's tea shop, and Cole asked "Why did we come back here exactly. Did we forget something."

"No we need to stock up. If we don't, we don't stand much of a chance." Wu replied.

"Stock up on what. Magic tea that will make us invincible, oh give us special powers. Are we gonna get to have four arms." Jay asked.

"Sadly no magical tea today," Wu said, "I had to sell the rest of the merchandise, along with everything else." Everyone gasped when they heard that and saw that he had sold his shop.

"What you sold your business," Zane was very surprise with this, "but that was for your retirement."

The door fell open right as Zane finished and Cyrus Borg came out on a wheel chair.

"Why hello again ninja. Wait, why do I only see four ninja." Cyrus asked confused.

"I'll explain in a minute Cyrus." Wu said to Cyrus a then turned to the ninja, "Ninja, while we were away, I had Cyrus build us some new toys. They are expensive you know."

"Ah yes but I see that you guys have changed since we last met. Nya's a water ninja, Zanes a silver or is it titanium," Cyrus asked.

"It titanium Mr. Borg," Zane replied with a slight smile.

"Ok then, Jay seems, um, shorter, and Cole's a ghost." Cyrus was interrupted by Jay saying, "`What do you mean by shorter`," and Cole was just upset to be reminded that he was a ghost.

"But I still don't understand, where is Kai and Lloyd,"`Cyrus asked.

Nya burst into tears and Misako hugged her to try to help.

"Àfter trying to save Lloyd, Kai jumped into a river and they both went over a huge waterfall and are gone," Zane explained to Cyrus.

"This will be a tough time for all of you, and I`m sorry for bringing that up and upsetting you Nya,"`Cyrus apologized. "`Well let's move on to these new toys for you ninja."

Cyrus hit a button and the floor behind the ninja disappeared, and their new ride in it's place.

"Ì`ve made Jay a lightning fast ghost taker gt. Front spectral intake, rear end corporeal storage," Cyrus said.

"Why did the ghost cross the street, oh, I don't know, maybe cause he saw me coming in fast," Jay said quickly while running over to the vehicle then laughed a little bit at his own joke. Then hopped into and started driving around.

"Zane's ice spec, sure appears to be the same, but I`ve equipped the underarms with deepstone particle shooters, allowing you to freeze the competition," Cyrus said.

"Super cool, and I mean quite literally," Zane replied and climb into his new mech. Jay was driving around in the background like a crazy person.

"Cole, I made you a ghost cycle, twin carbine blasters, auto evasive handling, made entirely out of deepstone, perfectly molded to fit the, um, body-less. And I`ve set all the presets to your favourite, soft rock," Cyrus told Cole.

"I do love me a slow jam," Cole said, hitting on one the presets and rocking a little on the bike.

"I did have something for Kai but I guess you can have it Nya. It`s a personally embroidered headband, thirtytwo thread count, easy tie capabilities. I ran out of time." Cyrus told Nya after tossing it to her.

"Thanks, this will be great, and I think I have a plan on how we can do this but we'll need a little help, and I know just who to ask," Nya said.

"I think she would be perfect to help, then are we off to Ninjago City," Zane said. Everyone nodded understanding who they were talking about.

They got into a circle, put their hands in and yelled "NINJA GO!" before head out to Ninjago City.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai and Lloyd had been walking for what felt like hours. Suddenly, Lloyd collapsed right beside him.

"Lloyd!, What happened." Kai asked worried.

"I can't walk any more. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I can't feel my legs. Can we stop and rest for a little while Kai," Lloyd asked.

"Sure, and I can try to find some food for you and me because I'm kind of hungry too," Kai told Lloyd and helped him sit down on the soft sandy bed by the river.

Kai walked off to find some food to feed himself and the green ninja. There was a small forested area nearby so he went over there to look for berries of other fruits. Before he entered the forest, he turned around and saw Lloyd meditating on the sandbar by the river. Knowing that he was safe, Kai entered the forest, not knowing he was being watched, and it wasn't by Lloyd.

Lloyd was thinking, mainly about the past few hours and what Kai has been doing for him. _The whole jumping into the waterfall to save him and doing anything he needed to to keep his promise. He is doing all of this for me. I...I...I am going to tell him something when he gets back. I will tell him that._ Before he could finish his thought, there was a noise from across the river. Then out of nowhere, a giant bear appeared. Lloyd screamed, got up and sprinted for the forest that Kai had gone towards.

Kai was looking for food of any kind that he knew was safe to eat. He then saw a cluster of bushes that he was familiar with. There were blueberries on one, raspberries on another and a small patch of wild strawberries on the ground.

"Sweet. This will be perfect," he told himself.

Now all he needed was a basket of some sort. He saw some vines and weaved them into a basket and started picking berries. Then, Lloyd came out of nowhere, screaming his head off. He then tripped on a tree root and toppled on top of Kai.

"Lloyd! What are you," Kai started, then heard the bear loud and clear. They both got up, terrified, and the bear came charging at them. They both screamed at the top of their lungs.

Suddenly, someone yelled, "Fire!" and a fireball was shot out of the tree, it hit the bear. Then a woman with long brown hair wearing a purple ninja suit with a half mask, jump down from the tree. "You shall leave and never return, and if you do, I will find you, do you understand," the woman yelled at the bear. As if understood what she was saying, the bear slowly backed up, turned and ran away. She then turned to the ninja.

"Are you two alright," she asked Kai and Lloyd. They didn't answer. Kai just stood there in shock and the Lloyd suddenly passed out.

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled getting down beside his unconscious friend. The woman got down and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive. He just fainted. Help me get him to my treehouse, you'll both be safe there, Come on." she said.

Kai picked up the unconscious green ninja and followed this purple ninja to her so called treehouse. They had been walking for about five minutes and they were getting deeper and deeper into the forest until she stopped at the base of a huge tree. She moved a rock a little and a door opened on the tree.

"Wow," Kai said in amazement. He followed the purple ninja down a staircase to the bottom of the staircase. There was a hammock down there, along with a container full of berries of all different types and a pile of weapons, like crossbows, swords, throwing stars and much more.

"You can place him on the hammock, he will wake when he is ready," she told Kai. He walked over to the hammock and set Lloyd on it gently.

"Do you mind telling me your name and how you can use fire. Isn't that my elemental power," Kai asked her. She walked over to her weapons and pick up a sword and turned to Kai.

"Why does it matter to you. Are you here to take me back to be the Queen! It'll never happen, you here me! NEVER!" she started flipping out on Kai, trying to attack him.

"Hey, hold your horses, what do you mean, I thought that you were going to help me and my friend. I don't want to fight or anything. I just want to…... wait, did you say Queen," Kai said, now confused.

"Wait let me explain, please," she begged. Kai nodded and she motion for him to sit down beside her. "You are Kai, right, and he is Lloyd." she asked, and Kai nodded. "Ok I can trust you two. When I was little about five, my parents, the King and Queen of Ninjago, were killed, but I escaped and I wandered Ninjago for years, learning about myself and came across this place. I created this shelter and have lived here for about ten years. My name is Ali, and I can use your powers because I am the Elemental Princess. It's hard to explain but I'll explain everything when your friend wakes up."

Kai didn't like waiting but she got out a basket of berries and Kai was starving so he didn't say anything and just grabbed a handful and ate them.

Lloyd was having a dream and he was enjoying it a lot. He was in a world made completely out of food, mainly candy. Then out of nowhere, a magic cat or unicorn came out of nowhere. It looked like it was part cat part unicorn.

"Hello there Lloyd, I'm Sparkle and welcome to Candyland, where everything is made of candy or some type of sugary food. You can eat anything you want Lloyd," Sparkle said.

A huge grin came across Lloyd's face and he ran starting to stuff his face with anything he could. Lloyd was eating everything, leaves which were cupcakes, tree branches which were twizzlers, rocks which were jubjubs, and drinking the water which was melted chocolate.

"I never want to leave this place. Wait, there is one thing that would make this better," Lloyd said, "I want a giant ham sandwich!"

"If you say so," Sparkle said.

Then a giant ham sandwich fell out of the sky and was about to squish Lloyd. He screamed so loud, someone may have thought that he was screaming because he was going to be killed.

Lloyd woke up screaming and scared the live out of Kai and Ali.

"Lloyd snap out of it! Lloyd!" Kai yelled at him.

Ali splashed him with water and he stop screaming. but started looking around, calming down.

"Where are we Kai?" Lloyd asked, then his eyes came across Ali and he gasped. "A-A-Ali? Is that you?"

"Yes Lloyd. Are you Ok." Ali said. Lloyd nodded but Kai just stood there trying to figure out what was happening.

"Oh Kai, right, Ali and I have been friends for a while. Well ever since I was kicked out of Darkly Boarding School. We met in an alley and she took care of me until she left because she had been discovered. Everyone wanted her, so I kept it a secret that I knew her. It was for her own good but I thought that I would never see you again. I'm so happy," Lloyd said, then smiled weakly at Ali, who smiled back.

"Well, I don't want to break up your lovebird moment, but Lloyd, we do have friends and family to get back to and a world to save. I can't go on my own, so are you coming," Kai said.

"Yup, and I think Ali would be a great help. And Kai," Lloyd waited for Kai to look at him, "I want to thank you for everything and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side for this, than you and Ali."

Kai smiled.

"Well, I lead us out of here and we'll be out of here but tell no one about my past, either of you, deal?" Ali told them and they agreed.

With that, they were off to help the others stop Morro, but even with someone guiding them, were they going to make it on time, or was it going to be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

The Destiny's Bounty was now in Ninjago City, above a Noodle House that started one of their missions. They had come to get some help and who did they find, well none other than three of the other Elemental masters that have helped the stop Master Chen.

"Well, isn't this just perfect timing. we were just talking about you ninja," Skylor said. She was behind the counter and sitting at the table in front of her was none other than Griffin Turner, Karlof and Neuro.

"Where is red ninja. Karlof no see him or green one," Karlof said, looking a bit confused.

"Ya, that's kind of why we are here," Zane said and then explain what had happened in the cave.

 _Kai`s gone. He`s really gone. But….but…..no it can't be. With all that he has done for me, helping me in my time of need when my father was sent away. And…...I never got to say goodbye to him._ Skylor thought to herself and then whispered to herself, "Kai," and then burst into tears.

"Karlof should have never been so mean to Kai. Karlof want Kai back," Karlof said and wiped a tear from his face and Neuro and Griffin just stared at each other and then back at the ninja.

"That`s why we came here. We want you guys to help us stop the evil doers that killed Kai and Lloyd. And also stop them from cursing Ninjago and every other realm," Cole said.

Nya comforted Skylor, trying to to cry herself. Griffin, Neuro, Karlof and Skylor all made eye contact with each other and said at the same time, "let's do this."

"Òk, here's the plan," Nya said and she told everyone her plan. This may just work out for them.

In Stiixs, The ghost were flying around, acting like they owned the place. Villagers were either trapped or trying to keep out of the ghosts sights. A Chef on a boat was running around, terrified, while the ghost were taking his food.

One of Morro`s ghost flew up to him and another ghost beside him.

"The gateway is becoming more stable. Soon," he told Morro.

"Any sign of the remaining ninja," Morro asked his two ghost henchman.

"No, but we have two spooks for every nook and cranny in this watering hole. And even if they do show, any one of us they strike down can simply return through the portal. Your invincible Morro," the second ghost replied.

"I thought that once before, let them revel, but we must not let our guard down," Morro said.

"Don't worry Morro, Soon, you'll be the green ninja, and then the 16 realms will be ours," the first ghost said. Every ghost near Morro started evilly laughing. But they didn`t know what was coming.

Down in the caves, Kai,Lloyd and Ali were almost to the exit when they came to a dead end.

"Now where do we go. It`s a dead end," Kai said, he was now becoming impatent.

"Where do you think," Ali said and she pointed upwards. There was a gap in the roof about fifty feet up from them, but there was still one thing that the boys didn`t understand.

"Ok, so just how exactly are we supposed to get up there," Lloyd said, staring straight up at the hole.

"How about like this. EARTH!" Ali yelled and made a tower out of rock, with a staircase on the outside for them to climb up. And that is exactly what the did.

Once they were out, Lloyd and Kai used their elemental dragons to get up, but then they landed.

"Come on Ali, hop on. We need to go," Lloyd said, patting the spot behind him on his dragon.

"I can handle myself. Anyways, I have my own elemental mode of transportation," Ali said to Lloyd. The two ninja looked at each other in confusion.

What came next, surprised both boys. Ali had disappeared. They started looking around franticly, trying to find her. _I know that she's the princess and everything, but she is a little strange sometimes._ Lloyd thought to himself.

"Lloyd! Behind you!"Kai yelled at Lloyd. He ducked just in time as Ali flew over him on a hang glider.

 _Wow. Now that`s cool._ Lloyd thought.

"Are we going or not," Ali said.

THe boys took off on their dragons and Ali followed them, but were they going to make it on time.


	5. Chapter 5

Nya's plan had gone into action. Sensei Wu and Misako had climbed in the front of one the Master Chen's Noodle House trucks and follow two of the others, heading for sticks. Sensei and Misako were in the third one but everyone else was in the back of the second one. Sensei and Misako were stopped and Neuro knew right away.

"Everything is going as plan, now we just need to get to somewhere safe and slowly evacuate everyone onto the boats by the docks," Neuro said.

The truck came to a stop and everyone carefully climbed out. The ran into an alley and hid as a dragon fell over them.

"Ok, you boys know what to do, go for it," Nya said, and Cole, Zane and Jay snuck off to save people, trying not to get noticed. "Ok. Let's go get that Crystal."

"Are you sure that this will work." Skylor said.

"Karlof don't like plan, but Karlof think that ninja's plan will work," Karlof said.

"I hope that your right Karlof, let's do this," Nya said.

Sensei Wu and Misako were trapped in a cage, with about six other people. Sensei Wu summoned his dragon and they got everyone to the ship, where they were safe for now.

Meanwhile, Cole ,Zane and Jay were running around, staying out of sight and freeing trapped citizens and telling everyone to get to the dock and on the boat there.

"There, I think that that's the last on, let's go protect those people," Jay said.

Immediately after he finished, a dragon roared loudly. It's was right above them.

"We've been spotted, RUN!" Cole yelled and they all started running, only to be blown off their feet by Morro.

"Finally, I have won. Your friends thought that they could trick me but I saw through your plan," Morro said as the ghosts trapped Cole, Zane and Jay in a net, that was invincible to their powers.

Cole saw that Nya and the others had been captured and trapped in a cage.

"But how?" Cole said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Skylor turned herself into a ghost using form and Nya tied everyone else's hands together and Skylor took the end of the chain that they were now attached to and lead them to Morro's new hide out or what was Ronin's Store._

 _"I caught a ninja and some of her friend master," Skylor said in a deep voice, trying to not make it obvious that she wasn't a ghost._

 _"Good, but I don't recognize you. What is your name," Morro asked._

 _"My name…..my name is…..um…...Poisa," Skylor replied, trying to come up with something._

 _"I thought so, Bansha, Soul Archer, Ghoul tar seize all of them. Even the imposter," Morro said._

 _Before anyone could run, an elemental net fell on all of them and Skylor turned back to normal._

 _"I win!" Morro said and laughed evilly._

 ** _End_**

"Oh dear," Jay said.

"I fear that Sensei Wu may have been correct about Ninjago has reached and end," Zane said.

Everyone thought that it was over until…

"NINJAGO!" Kai, Lloyd and Ali fell out of the sky from the clouds, Kai taking out ghosts as he fell.

"Kai, you're alive!" Nya cried with joy.

"Ali, get them out of there now," Lloyd yelled.

Ali ran over and freed everyone else and everyone started taking out the ghosts. Ali took on Morro while Kai and Lloyd ran off to find the crystal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa!" Ali yelled as Morro blew her back against a wall.

Some of the ghosts then surrounded Ali and she screamed. Nya ran up to the ghosts and took them out, then helped Ali to her feet.

"Thanks," Ali said, "watch out blue ninja."

Jay ducked just in time, as a ghost swung at his head. Ali shot the ghost with water and it disappeared.

"Hey, great catch there," Jay commented. Ali grinned.

"I sure hope Kai and Lloyd are doing Ok," Cole said.

"Wait," Zane noticed, "where's Morro."

Kai and Lloyd were running for Ronin's old shop, where Lloyd had a feeling the crystal was. He stopped just outside the shop and nodded at Kai. _I can feel the crystal is in there, I know it._ Lloyd thought. _I hope that the others can hold Morro back long enough. Oh no._

Morro had just appeared on the roof of the building.

"Oh Lloyd," Morro started, "you'll never win, especially since you need that fire starter to aid you. You don't stand a chance."

Morro used his powers and lifted up the building and Kai managed to grab a hold on a platform. Lloyd caught Kai's foot and soon joined him. They started jumping around, getting closer to Morro. Morro looked at the sword and saw Lloyd's next move and blew away the platform after he jumped and Lloyd started to fall. Luckily, Kai caught him and everything came down in a matter of seconds. Kai and Lloyd were somehow trapped in the building and Morro soon found this out and got mad.

"Ug. Don't those two ever quit," he said and walk through the walls.

Lloyd grabbed the crystal and started using his powers to destroy it but was only interrupted by Morro.

At this time, all the others had stopped the ghosts and ran to the building where Morro, Lloyd and Kai were in with the crystal.

"No!" Morro said to Lloyd and he stopped, both him and Kai looking at Morro. "Please, don't,"

"No, this isn't your world Morro, the first spinjitzu master never wanted us to have it," Lloyd said.

"We must destroy it," Kai finished Lloyd's thought.

"But Lloyd, if you destroy the crystal, you destroy any chance of ever seeing your father again," Morro said, trying to stall Lloyd.

"You…...you've seen my father."

"Lloyd! Focus!"

"Yes, yes I've seen him, he waits for you to save him, locked up in the cursed realm. Destroy the gateway, and it will forever be wiped out."

"Come on Lloyd, don't listen to him, just do it."

Everyone on the outside was yelling at lloyd to get out of there and to destroy it and all sorts of things.

"You'll never get a chance to see your beloved daddy again."

"Lloyd, Kai get out of there," Zane yelled.

"Uh, you….you've seen him."

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled at him.

"No! he would do everything to save Ninjago and you'd do everything to destroy it. The realm crystal must be destroyed."

Kai screamed as a tentacle grabbed him.

"Huh, what. Ahhh!" Lloyd yelled as on grabbed him.

"No, it's taking them," Nya yelled.

More and more tentacles grabbed at Kai and Lloyd's arms and legs as they struggled.

"The gateway is complete. My master has arrived." Morro backed away slowly in pride.

"Kai! Lloyd! No!"Ali yelled from beside Nya.

"No, it must be destroyed."

Morro laughed evilly and said, "you have it wrong. Ninjago must be destroyed. Say hello to your father for me."

As Kai and Lloyd were pulled in, Nya and Ali screamed and Zane yelled No, while Cole and Jay stood in shock. Kai and Lloyd were gone, again.

 **I hope that everyone is enjoying this. It's not the same but not that different from the story line. Now please tell me your opinions on Ali. I want to know what you guys think about her. Please reveiw. One more chapter left, possibly two. It may be a while though, so please be patent. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kai and Lloyd woke up, and realised that they were in the cursed realm. Lloyd looked one way and saw ghosts going into a portal.

"Let's not go that way," Lloyd whispered to Kai and he nodded in agreement.

They ran off in the opposite direction. They passed Master Chen and Clouse, and chen thought he saw them, even though he did, Clouse told him it was his imagination. Lloyd stopped when he saw someone that looked very familiar. Then it hit him.

"Dad?" he said confused.

"Lloyd? Is that you," Garmadon replied.

"Dad!" Lloyd ran to his father and hugged him.

Kai watch and wished he could hug his parents. He sighed then heard a voice that sounded like Nya's, but older. He followed it.

"Oh honey, I don't think we'll ever get out of here."

Then a man that sounded a lot like Kai say, "Oh sweetheart, everything will be ok. I'm sure that They are watching out for each other."

"And what if they're not. I don't want them to know where we are. They'll never forgive us."

Kai paused for a moment to think, then slowly moved closer.

"I'm sure Nya would forgive us right away, Kai might take a while though."

"Mom. Dad." Kai said, now standing in front of them.

"Kai, is that you," his mother, Kailee said.

"Mom!" Kai yelled in excitement.

"Kai," his father, Nate said.

"Dad!" Kai said, "Why are you guys here. I….I…"

"Kai let me explain," Kailee said.

"No need, I think I know now. I love you guys," Kai said, smiling.

Lloyd came running over to Kai.

"Come on, my dad told me how we can get out of here," he said.

"Son, who's this," Nate asked.

"Oh, right. Lloyd, these are my and Nya's parents. Mom, dad, this is Lloyd. We're both elemental masters," Kai said.

They greeted each other and Lloyd showed off his powers a little. Kai kissed his parents goodbye and left with Lloyd to go and save Ninjago.

 **Sorry it's short. I had a request for something by Kai's Girlfriend, so it's in there. I hope you guys injoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was going downhill and fast for the others. The ninja told the other elemental masters to get on the boat and get everyone to safety and they would hold Morro back as long as they could. The others all escaped with the villagers on board with Sensei Wu and Misako.

"Ok, we need to do everything we can to stop Morro and his master," Cole said.

"Or how about you just surrender and no one else will join your friends." Morro had came out of nowhere and was behind the ninja.

"A ninja never quits," Jay yelled at Morro.

"Fine then, ghosts get them!"

The ninja were immediately swarmed by ghost and while everyone was fighting, Morro snuck up on Ali and grabbed her with a sword to her neck.

"Ok boys, that's enough," the ninja turned to Morro and immediately grabbed by the ghosts.

They all thought that everything was over and that they had lost until Lloyd plasted Morro from behind with his powers.

"What!" Morro yelled in pain and let go of Ali. Ali didn't fall but blasted Morro with wind and off his feet.

"Come on guys, we'll take out the stilts and Lloyd will handle the blow hard," Kai said and everyone followed him.

Morro was winning and then the two started switching realms like crazy.

The ninja knocked out stilts holding up the preeminent and without Morro for orders, no ghost did anything and she fell into the deep water.

The ninja started celebrating but then heard a loud scream, which belonged to their beloved green ninja.

Lloyd and Morro were back in Ninjago, but Lloyd was struggling against two ghosts, holding him in the air, and Morro was in front of them, with them sword of sanctuary in his hand, ready to strike.

"Lloyd!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

Then they were swarmed with more ghosts and Kai was taken to the same spot Lloyd was, screaming and flailing his legs around like crazy. The others were forced into a cage that was invulnerable to their powers, except for smoke.

Lloyd and Kai were panicking. If they were to be dropped, they would die, and Morro could slash at them with the sword and kill them.

"Well well well. Looks like I got the two ninja who kept interfering with my plans. Well, not anymore," Morro said. lloyd gulped and Kai was just mad.

Suddenly Ali used smoke and escaped the cage and released the others and they were fighting the ghosts, and Ali flew up to Morro and shot water at him. He blew it back and it hit the ghosts holding Lloyd and Kai. They started falling until Jay and Zane caught them.

Nya and Cole were taking out ghosts like crazy and Ali was fighting Morro. Lloyd was fine by Kai had a sprained ankle. Jay was with Kai, Kai gave Lloyd his aeroblade and Lloyd scaled the wall to help Ali. With everyone working together Morro was stopped, and killed accidentally by Ali.

Everything in Ninjago went back to normal, for now.

 **Hey. The last chapter of this series, but don't worry. I have plans for a new series that will involve a villain returning from the past. Hope you enjoyed and watch for Elemental Trouble, the next series.**


End file.
